Lady Kale (Jewel Riders)
Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon 'is an evil witch who is the antagonist of the first season of the 1995-1996 children's fantasy animated series ''Princess Gwenevere (Starla) and the Jewel Riders as well as a secondary villainess of the second season, voiced by Corinne Orr. She and the show's Morgana later inspired the character of the Dark Sorceress in Avalon: Web of Magic. Lady Kale is a banished member of the royal family of the magical kingdom of Avalon. She is a beautiful but mean, selfish and cruel twin sister of the reigning Queen Anya—making her an aunt of the series' teenage protagonist Princess Gwenevere. Kale dwells in her dark Castle Thornwoods. Serving her are three evil animal stooges, consisting of her beloved dragon Grimm and a duo of pet dino-weasels named Rufus and Twig that are magically bonded with her, and some human minions including the Outlaw. Official descriptions "Banished from the Crystal Palace for plotting to take the throne away from her sister, Anya, the outlaw Lady Kale has dedicated her life to seeking revenge upon Merlin. Merlin, she believes, is responsible for not granting her the Sun Stone which would have given her the power to become Queen. Instead, he gave that precious jewel to her sister who is now the good Queen Anya. Using the Dark Stone she has vowed to control the wild magic and rule Avalon forever." "Lady Kale is equally ruthless and ravishing -- blessed with a keen, cold, and cunning intellect. She is contentious, aggressive, willful, stubborn, and physically strong. Above all, she is hungry for power and firmly believes that she, not Anya, should be ruling Avalon. By the same token, Kale is also infinitely charming and mysterious. A deadly combination." Story Kale is vengeful and deeply envious of both Anya's throne and the powers of the good wizard Merlin, and firmly believes Avalon rightfully belongs to her. Having discovered the powerful magic jewel she calls the Dark Stone, she seeks to master all the magic of Avalon, destroy her sworn enemy Merlin, and forever plunge the realm into darkness. For the first time in Avalon's history since the fall of Morgana and the ancient wizards, the whole kingdom is in peril—and so the young Jewel Riders embark on a grand adventure to thwart Kale's bid for power and free the realm of her menace. |220px]] During the conclusion of the first season in the episode "Full Circle", the girls succeed to activate the good magic of Avalon to be turned against Lady Kale ('''Queen Kale) when she tries to take control of it, and she is destroyed (trapped and then shrunk and vaporized). At the start of the second season, however, Kale is restored and returns alongside the extremely powerful evil sorceress Morgana. In the end, the good Lady of the Lake (Spirit of Avalon) gives the Staff of Avalon is given to Kale's good niece and a follower of Merlin, Princess Gwenevere, who uses it and her Sun Stone to activate the combined powers of the Wizard Jewels in the episode "Lady of the Lake" ("Spirit of Avalon"). Attacked by Kale, Gwen casts a petrification spell, finally defeating her evil aunt once and for all. Gallery "Travel Trees Can't Dance" File:LadyKale04-01.gif File:LadyKale04-02.gif File:LadyKale04-03.gif File:Princess-Starla-and-the-Jewel-Riders-04- 640-x-480-DivX 3.gif File:LadyKale04-05.gif File:LadyKale04-04.gif Videos File:Lady Kale - Princess Gwenevere (Starla) and the Jewel Riders File:Kale's Stone Cold - Princess Gwenevere (Starla) and the Jewel Riders External links * Jewel Riders Wiki entry Category:1990s Category:Witch Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Princess Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Brunette Category:High Heels Category:Cape Category:Attempted Murder Category:Back from the Dead Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Laugh Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Animal Weapon Category:Boss Category:Conspirator Category:Psychotic Category:Jealous Category:Knocked Out Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Ambitious Category:Nail Polish Category:Magically Disappears Category:Sibling Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Delusional Category:Boots Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Sword Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Sociopath Category:Demise: Petrification Category:Open Side Dress Category:Leather Category:Betrayer Category:Betrayed Category:Doppelganger Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Queen Category:Comical Defeat Category:Sadist Category:Vengeful Category:Aunt Category:Crown Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Villainess Is Shrunken Category:Killed By Relative Category:Offscreen Death Category:Vain Category:Corpse Category:Near-Villainess Victory